


Hot As Love

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Phantasm (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Thoughts, Ephebophilia, Fantasizing, Hebephilia, I'm salty that this pairing doesn't exist, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Oral Fixation, Popsicles, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Reggie could hear Jody singing what few lines they worked out the week prior, but all of his other senses were focused on one thing:Mike. Reg couldn’t help the way his eyes wandered over towards Mike and, better yet, couldn’t explain why.





	Hot As Love

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an AU where I blatantly ignore the fact that Reggie has a family for the sake of "plot" convenience. Mike is also of an indiscriminate age.

Reggie was sitting on the porch with Jody, plucking along on his guitar as the two of them shoot the shit. It’s a hot summer day, so plenty of cold beers were involved. It was so hot that Jody’s little brother Mike was lying down in the front lawn sucking on a popsicle from Reggie's truck trying to keep cool. The usual denim jacket and bell bottoms he wore religiously were all but discarded in favor of a tee shirt and a pair of shorts. It’s actually kind of jarring for Reggie to see Mike in such _casual_ clothing.

Mike’s eating one of those long fruity popsicles that melt too fast, especially on days like this, instead of the usual fudge bars he was always so keen on. And of course Mike hadn’t paid for it, which shouldn’t be such a big deal to Reg, but this was Mike’s third popsicle and it was really starting to get to Reggie. Not so much because of the money he was losing, but because Mike was just so damn _distracting_. It got so bad that Reggie barely heard a word Jody was saying anymore.

“Hey, Earth to Reg! Ya listening to me?” Jody nagged, hands resting on the neck and body of his guitar.

“What?” Reggie said, dazed.

“I asked if you wanted to play that new song we were working on,” Jody reminded.

“Oh, yeah man! Totally!” Reggie enthused, trying to seem engrossed with what Jody was saying.

“From the top,” Jody notified then started to strum.

Reggie followed suit, padding out the gaps with the acoustic twang of his guitar. Jody was the type of person who occasionally had to look down at his hands to make sure they were in their designated places. Reggie was different. He had a natural gift for music. He could strum on his guitar for hours and his mind could be miles away and he still wouldn’t miss a beat. Reggie supposed that came in handy, considering his thoughts were elsewhere.

Reggie could hear Jody singing what few lines they worked out the week prior, but all of his other senses were focused on one thing: _Mike_. Reg couldn’t help the way his eyes wandered over towards Mike and, better yet, couldn’t explain why. Ever since Mike hit puberty and started high school, there was something about the boy that caught his attention. It could be that he considered Mike to be one of his best friends, regardless of their age difference, or it might be the way he eats a popsicle.

Mike was laying down in the grass. One leg is bent, knobby knee pointed towards the sky, and the other is folded over it as he lazes about. He’s wearing those school issued gym shorts that are far too short and an old tee shirt that had been worn through with a few holes here and there. His skin was glistening with a thin sheen of sweat, eyelashes fanning down over his cheeks as he relaxed, and his hair was plastered to his forehead. Basking in the sun, Mike was practically _glowing_.

He had a bottle of Coke in one hand, holding it in place so it didn’t fall over in the grass, and a slowly melting popsicle in the other. The condensation made Mike’s fingers slip along the glass bottle, prompting Mike to adjust his grip ever so slightly. But Reg was more focused on the hand delicately gripping the stick stuck inside the frozen fruity treat. Mike had only just unwrapped it and it was already melting at a steady pace. Mike ate two prior to this one and there hadn’t been much mess since he essentially inhaled them.

But now Mike was more languid with his actions, having become fatigued from the heat, and opted to just lay there in the front yard. His eyes were closed and his narrow chest was undulating in an even cadence, giving Reggie the impression that he might have fallen asleep, but every so often Mike would sigh and bring the popsicle up to his face and give it a liberal suck. It was a sight Reggie couldn’t take his eyes off of, nor did he want to avert his gaze.

Mike’s lips were stained red from the dye in the popsicle, making it look as if the teen was wearing lipstick and it made Reggie fidget in his chair a little. Still, his hand kept strumming along with whatever Jody was laying down and watched as Mike wrapped his red lips around the long shaft of the popsicle. He would slide his mouth down just about halfway before pulling off again with a wet _pop_. A drop of melted artificial flavor would try to scurry down the side of Mike’s mouth, but the boy always caught it right at the last second to collect it all up with his red-stained tongue.

The heat from Mike’s mouth only helped in spurring the ice cream to melt even quicker, coating his slender fingers in it’s sticky juices and all Reggie could think about was wanting to lick it off. Maybe it was the few too many beers or maybe even the heat was finally getting to him, but Reg’s face started feeling feverish. The thought of snatching up Mike’s wrist to suck off the sticky sweet flavor of cherry was enticing, to say the least, and Reggie couldn’t help but feel a little guilty.

His hands and fingers plucked along with Jody’s strumming, but his mind drifted to forbidden and uncharted territory. Reggie waited with bated breath as Mike raised the popsicle back up to his mouth and encircled his tongue around it tantalizingly slow. The sight of it alone was enough to make Reggie’s mouth water but feel dry at the same time. How was that even possible?

The boy licked it a few more times, warping one side to curve slightly, and enclosed his lips over it. It slid slowly into Mike’s mouth, coaxing little droplets of flavor to run down the corners of his mouth as his lips stretched around the popsicle. Mike held it there for a moment, twisting it in a clockwise motion, before pulling it out once again with a juicy _smack_. Reggie stared as Mike’s red tongue came out to lick the remnants off his lips and shuddered.

It made Reggie think indecent thoughts and gave him plenty of ideas on what else Mike could put his mouth on. If only Jody could hear what he was thinking right now. Jody would probably knock his lights out for looking at his little brother that way, let alone imagining Mike down on his knees between Reggie’s legs. But damn was it hot to picture. Mike could barely fit half of the popsicle in his mouth and the mental image of Mike trying, and failing, to take Reggie’s cock was almost too much. Reggie throbbed indecently in his pants.

Mike would choke and cough and after many attempts at trying to go down further his bright blue eyes would be swimming with tears and he’d be drooling all over everything. But Reggie would reach down to card a hand through the boy’s thick hair and hold him in place whilst pulling on it tenderly to make Mike keen around his mouthful. And Mike would take it. He’d put up with the constant gagging and the stinging sensation on his scalp if it meant it would please Reggie. Mike was a good boy like that. Reg just had a feeling.

“Hey, play that chord again,” Jody said, bringing Reggie back to the land of the living.

“Huh?” Reggie mused, snapping his attention away from Mike when the boy rolled his head to one side to peer up at the two men on the porch. “Oh, uh, like this?”

Reggie strummed the chord again, by blind faith no less, much to Jody’s delight. Reggie squirmed in his chair a little, remembering that he was half hard just from thinking about Mike. The material of his pants grinded against his groin, eliciting a low groan from his throat. The noise was soft enough to go unnoticed, however, especially with the twang of the guitar.

“That’s the one!” Jody clarified as he attempted to strum along with it, following Reggie’s finger placement.

“Hey man, it’s getting pretty hot out here. Maybe we should take this party inside now,” Reggie offered, trying to avoid looking over at Mike.

“Yeah,” Jody concurred, squinting up at the sky to glance at the sun overhead. “I’m getting parched anyway and we’re all outta beers.”

“We could always turn on the sprinkler to cool down,” Mike interjected, sitting up slightly as his elbows supported his weight.

Reggie couldn’t resist stealing a peek this time and was relieved to see Mike’s gaze was resting solely on Jody. His hair was disheveled and his cheeks were already turning pink from laying out in the sun without sunblock. Reggie could see that Mike’s shirt had actually soaked through with sweat at the armpits, if the wet half circles were anything to go by. While the idea of Mike stripping his shirt off and getting soaking wet was appealing to Reg, he was thankful that Jody quickly spoke up.

“No, I don’t need you getting heat stroke and keeling over on me.”

“Come on!” Mike bemoaned, sitting up completely straight now. He looked over at Reggie with an imploring expression, akin to a puppy, and pushed out his bottom lip. “Reggie, talk some sense into him!”

“Don’t look at me. Whatever your brother says goes,” Reggie gushed, using his guitar to shield the tent in his pants as he stood up. “Besides, you’re already getting sunburnt.”

“You can play in the sprinklers tomorrow when we get you some sunblock,” Jody promised.

“You guys are no fun anymore,” Mike complained, pushing himself off of the grass.

Mike sauntered over towards the porch, sucking on the popsicle from Reggie’s truck even as it melted in his hand. His face was puckered, cheekbones more prominent now, as he moved the frozen treat in and out of his mouth. It was as if everything was in slow motion and all of Mike’s movements were languid and deliberate, drawing more attention to every little aspect of Mike’s face. Reggie felt his heart leap when he noticed Mike’s jaw moving as he worked his tongue over the popsicle inside his mouth.

Mike’s lashes fluttered and his gaze flicked over towards Reggie, a smirk playing about his lips as the hot summer wind tousled his hair. Mike has never looked so beautiful than he did right now. His thick, wavy hair damp and blowing in the wind, lips stained red from eating popsicles, skin shiny and slick with sweat, and his cheeks ruddy and pink from the onset of a sunburn. Summer usually excited Reggie because his ice cream truck business would be booming and everyone would be flocking to him.

But now, Reggie had something else to look forward to.


End file.
